Karrine
by KarrineWinchester
Summary: OC. This is the story of a Jinchuriki named Karrine, who suffered from neglect, because she was a 'monster'. She ends up running away to Konoha. GaaraxOC SasukexOC SasorixOC and more. She has a gift, a few secrets, and many enemies and friends. But there's 1 secret that she's only told 1 person: Kakashi. Course, Sauke and Itachi knew. And Tobi. Cursing. Abuse.
1. The Meeting Of A Lifetime

I didn't mean to love you, so sad, yet so true. I hated you for awhile, a long while, in fact. But all that changed…..when…when you said those three words.

I love you. – Karrine Schwimley.

To ?

**If you're wondering both A) when the heck Karrine said that, or B) Why I put that instead of a song, it's because it's part of her story that'll be in a later chapter. **

**Karrine: When that happened…. *Cries***

**Me: Sorry for reminding you. ON WITH THE STORY! (P.S: This story will be in Karrine's perspective a lot, unless she's unconscious or it's somewhere where she is not, then it'll be in that main character's perspective)**

_Chapter 1, The Meeting of A Lifetime_

I hummed Both Of Us by B.O.B feat. Taylor Swift while I felt those cold stares on me.

"-Monster-"

"I heard she destroyed that village when-"

"Why is she alive, mama?"

"You can't throw rocks, it isn't safe to hurt her."

"She'll hurt you."

It hurt to hear them say those things. So I knew exactly what to do. I would feel bad, yes, for the people that actually did love me, such as a handful of my brothers and sisters. But the villagers would be happy. I went to each of my villages for a month at a time, first rain, then snow, then Seekeria. Right now I was in Snow. I have the strength of a Jonin, demons and monsters living inside my body*, and I was still a Genin. This was because people were afraid of what would happen if I was made a Chunin or Jonin. So I was running away.

*Later*

"Let's see, the closest village to here is Rain, so let's check that off the list of villages I can go. No, not Sound, I'm in Snow, fck Seekeria, to hll with grass, I'm definitely not going to Stone, and what the fck is wrong with so many S named villages?!" I ended up with this as my list:

Leaf/Konohagakure

Sand/Sunagakure

Mist/Krigakure

Sound/Otogakure X (Karrine: HLL NO I WOULD RATHER DIE THEN FCKING LIVE IN THE SAME PLACE AS OROCHIMARU!)

Stone/Ishigakure X

Rain/Amegakure X

Snow/Yukigakure X

Grass/Kusagakure X

Seekeria X

Hand/ Foot/ (Karrine: WHY THE FCK DID THEY MAKE THIS VILLAGE?!) X

Cloud/Kumogakure

Waterfall/Takigakure X

Under The Moon/Getsugakure X

Stars/Hoshigakure (Karrine: Why are all these villages so hippy?) X

Rocks/Iwagakure X (Karrine: Isn't this the same as stone?)

Locks/The Jomae Village X (Karrine: This is located in the Land of Keys. THE FCK?!)

Heat Devil/Kagero Village X (Karrine: Why would I want to burn into oblivion?)

Mountain Of Bewilderment/Land Of Toads/Mount Myoboku X (Karrine: BIG FAT HLL NO!)

Haze/Moyagakure X

Frost/Shimogakure X

Artisans/Takumi Village X (Karrine:….. who makes these villages?)

Valleys/Tanigakure X

Whirling Tides/Uzushigakure X

Hot Water X **(A/N: Hidan came from here. And no, I'm not making any of these up. Except Seekeria.)**

Moon/Tsukigakure X

Woman/Nadeshiko Village X (Karrine: Why not? Because I'd never get married if I did…and I want love.)

After looking I sighed, only 4 were ones I'd go to. Sand, Mist, Leaves, and Cloud. I shook my head and headed out, to Konoha, then I'd got to Cloud, then Mist, and last, but certainly (Right?) not least, Sand.

Or maybe I'll like it at Konoha. Or Krigakure. Maybe Kumogakure (Wait, **_NOW _**there's a lot of K villages instead of S?!), or then Suna. I sweat dropped at my realization of the K's and S's. I gripped my map tight, it being the only way I'll live, and trecked out to Konoha.

*Later, at Konoha*

I bumped into someone that seemed very strong, but he easily fell to the ground, me staring at him and still standing. He was wearing a mask and had his headband on his left eye, and he was staring up at me, sizing me up. I sweat dropped. "If you're done with looking at me, do you need my help getting up?" His face that I could see turned beet red and I shook my head and helped him. I stared at him, my eyes growing wide. "You have the…." I swallowed and pointed to my eye. "Sharingan?" He asked, shocked I knew. I nodded numbly. "I do to. But it's a little different…" He cocked his head. "What's the difference?" He asked. I quivered. "Mine is blue."

**Kakashi meets Karrine! Karrine meets Kakashi! And guess what else? This is cliffy!**

**Karrine: *Sweat drops* she's singing…**

**Me: You told Kakashi! Blue~ Sharingan! I wonder if you~ should meet Sasuke next~**

**Karrine: Next chapter is coming up real soon! Review guys!**


	2. Embarrassment of Sharingan Holders

Because who says life's got to change? It may be shtty, but it's ours. We must treasure the stupid fcked up life we were given. – Karrine Schwimley

**Again, another chapter/this chapter! *Widens eyes* spoiler alert…**

**Karrine: Story is now. My POV isn't on right at this second. P.S: I'M 12 RIGHT NOW!**

_Chapter 2, Embarrassment of Sharingan Holders_

"B-blue?" Kakashi tried to wrap his head around this. This girl-whom he just met- was telling him a secret that she probably wanted to get out to anyone as long as she knew they weren't going to kill or hurt her for power. Kakashi wasn't even through trying to master regular Sharingan, and this girl was saying she had Blue Sharingan, and, Kakashi thinking that, undoubtedly, she had mastered it. The girl quivered a second time and balled her eyes out. What was she thinking? That Kakashi was going to hurt her? "Hey, why're you crying? How about we introduce ourselves. My name is Kakashi. What's yours?" The girl stopped and stared. Kakashi was talking to her. Not rudely, and, dare she say, actually kind. And she didn't even know him. 'Maybe that's why he's talking to me…' she thought. 'Because he doesn't know me…' She sighed. "My name is Karrine. I won't tell you my last name till you tell me yours." She said defiantly.

Kakashi sighed and shook. Wait, was he….laughing? "My name is Hatake Kakashi, you can call me whatever you please, Karrine-San." He laughed some more. The girl was practically dripping with anger and embarrassment. "My name….will scare you off." She said softly. Kakashi calmed and stopped laughing. "Why?" Karrine bit her lip. "My name is….. Schwimley Karrine, you can call me whatever you please, Kakashi-Sensei." She said, smiling softly at him, waiting for him to run. But he didn't. "Schwimley, eh? Isn't that the name of the leader of-" She coughed to stop him. "Please don't remind me." She said. Kakashi lifted a brow, and then sighed. "Well, what are you doing here?" Karrine softly gasped at his question. _What **was **she doing there_? "I needed to go…" She only said. But Kakashi understood. This girl was in books. She was one of the scariest Jinchuriki's ever, or so he was told.

She looked like she couldn't hurt a fly. She looked so fragile. How had she endured so much hate and resentfulness? "Kakashi-Sensei? C-could you take me to the Hokage?" Kakashi stared at her, before nodding. The girl gave him a soft smile.

*Karrine POV*

I was so shy near Kakashi. I was actually warming up to someone outside my handful of good family members. And if you knew how much family I had, that's saying something. This man was so kind…. It's hard to know he's going to leave me once he knows…. Knows how many I've hurt…. Killed… the monsters.

I shook my head, trying to get those thoughts under control. I grabbed his hand and walked with him. I felt like a child, but for some reason it didn't matter. I **_was _**a child, treated as an adult. I wanted so badly to **_be _**a child, act and feel like one. Be treated like one. An innocent child. I looked up at his face. He was looking forward, but all I was thinking of was his Sharingan. I knew only 4 Uchihas remained, and it was clear he wasn't an Uchiha, so how did he have it? I had it because- I abruptly stopped my thoughts to see a Jinchuriki with bright yellow hair in an orange jacket, and paints. He was running away from some Nin, who was chasing him, calling something about defacing the Hokage monuments. I turned to see paint all over the Hokage's faces, and I couldn't help it. I giggled. It felt good, too. I hadn't giggled in so long, and I felt more like how a child my age should feel. Happy, warm, care free…. Now all I needed was love. Great, where am I going to get that? I looked up at Kakashi, who was staring at me. I blushed when I knew it was because I giggled. "Sorry, I didn't mean to laugh. It was just….something that never really happened. It felt right to laugh. Sorry again…." Kakashi smiled (I think. IT'S HARD TO TELL WITH THAT DAMN MASK ON ALL THE TIME!) And I suddenly cried. I started to feel a patting on my back and looked up to see Kakashi trying to comfort me. "I'm sorry. I just-" Kakashi sighed. "Stop saying sorry. You have nothing to be sorry about." I looked at him confused. I had to be sorry. I wasn't supposed to show my feelings.

I wasn't supposed to be happy. I shook my head, then said, "I'm s- I mean, we should probably go to the Kage now." Kakashi sighed and shook again. And I dripped with fury and embarrassment. He was laughing again. Was I funny?

*Later, Hokage Tower*

"Why are you so happy, even though they treated you so bad?" Kakashi asked me, Karrine, us waiting for the Kage (GOD WHY ARE YOU FAVORING K'S?). I shook my head, and a small laugh escaped. "My philosophy. That's why. Because: Who says life's got to change? It may be shtty, but it's ours. We must treasure the stupid fcked up life we were given." Kakashi looked at me, probably stunned a 12 year old girl knew such words, knew what philosophy meant, and could say such hurtful words. He was shocked. I'm a shocking person, aren't I?

A boy came in, looking for Kakashi. "Who's this?" He asked. Wait, he's an Uchiha… "Hello…" I trailed. He frowned and seemed to look through my eyes into my very soul. Then I heard him gasp, softly. "Your name?" I asked him. "Uchiha Sasuke." I nodded. "Schwimley Karrine." I said, smirking. He narrowed his eyes at me. "So, what are your thoughts, of…?" I trailed, knowing full well he knew both A) I had Blue Sharingan and B) What I was talking about. He leaned in close, knowing it was a secret. "I would watch your back. There are a lot of people here that'd…" He trailed, but I knew what he meant. I nodded. "I'll keep you safe, Karrine-san." I smiled. Then it fell when Kakashi said, "Now what could those 2 be talking of, so whispery there? Is it something naughty?" I felt my face turn red, and saw Sasuke's do the same. "KAKASHI!" We both yelled at the same time, Kakashi sweat dropping and rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly, blushing from the stares of others. "N-nothing to see here!" He said.

**Well there's the 2nd chapter, same day as the last 1! **

**Karrine: It's almost Christmas! She's been so generous lately. What did you do?**

**Me: Nothing! I'm just in the spirit of Christmas!**

**Kakashi: REVIEW PEOPLE SO WE DON'T FEEL ANY MORE EMBARRASMENT!**

**Sasuke: No Sharingan holders were harmed-physically- in the making of this chapter.**


	3. Memories Are Sheer Pain Part 1

You won't leave my mind. I-I'm not sure if I want you to leave my thoughts. Because, for the sake of my life,

I love you. - Gaara

**Great, I'm a spoiler so much. Warning: This chapter is part 1 of the saddest. No POV.**

_Chapter 3, Memories Are Sheer Pain Part 1_

Kakashi shook his head. "I just met you and now I think I figured you out." Kakashi said. The girl smirked. "You'll never figure me out. You don't even know my Kekkai Genkai." Kakashi sighed. "I guess you're right." He stood up, and Karrine turned her head to see an assistant walk out and say, "Hokage-Sama is ready to see you." Karrine shook, and Kakashi looked at her. She was silently laughing. Then he noticed why. Naruto was in the room, and he was with Iruka. They had been curious and went to see who Karrine was. "This is 10% luck, 20% skill, 15% concentrated power of will, 5% pleasure, 50% pain and 100% for you to remember the name…." Karrine shook her head and bubbled her cheeks, looking like a chipmunk. She reddened when she noticed everyone heard her. "Let's go…..I need my red and purple lipstick." She said randomly. "Hello Sarutobi-San!" She called to the Hokage. Her, Kakashi, Sasuke, and Naruto were in there (And Iruka, but that was his job, so forget him.) Blood ran to her head, and she heard ringing. Karrine puffed her cheeks again, impatient. "Hello, Karrine-Sama." Naruto and Sasuke jumped up. "SHE'S STRONGER THAN YOU?!" They both yelled. "Sasuke is OOC…." Karrine whispered, no one hearing. "Karrine-Sama? Are you ok?" Sasuke suddenly asked her. "Uh, yeah….." She said, not listening to him. "You sure, I think I saw a tear." She flinched at the word. She was…crying? "C-may I speak with the Hokage?" She asked. They nodded. She stared. "Alone?" They started Oh'ing and leaving, but Kakashi stayed. "Thanks." She told Kakashi, wanting him to stay. He was starting to grow on Karrine. "So, why are you here?" Sarutobi asked. "I needed to leave because if I 'ad stayed I would 'ave died." She said her accent only slight.

"Could you tell me about your child hood?" Karrine chewed on her lip. She started to tell them her story, starting with her birth.

_*Flashback*_

_A baby was born with brown hair and green orb eyes, but her heart was stopped. There wasn't a beat, and she was not crying or breathing. The nurse gave the baby to her mother, saying, "I'm so sorry. We couldn't save her." The mother, grimaced first, but once the nurse left, she grinned. "Now we don't have to pay for her expenses. We don't have to have the baby!" She was giddy. But the father, Kyle, was some-what sad. Not that the baby was dead, no, but because the mother, Shizumee, was happy someone that was related to her was dead. Why had he married the women?_

*Back to Now*

"Wait, if you were dead, then why are you here now? And why do you have brown hair and green eyes?" Kakashi asked, confused. "I'm not done! God….."

_Shizumee handed the dead baby to the awaiting father, but immediately regretted it. The baby made a soft gasp and scared the father, him accidently dropping her in surprise. He quickly grabbed the baby from the ground and gave her to Shizumee. The nurse ran in, and she took the baby from Shizumee, getting her ready. The last thing the baby saw was Shizumee grimacing and Kyle smiling warmly._

"So, you were dead and came back to life?" Sarutobi asked. The girl nodded, and went on.

_When the parents got the baby back, they just put her in the back and didn't seat belt her. The baby flew across the back seat at every turn, but she didn't cry. She kind of liked the pain she got from hitting her head against the car door. When they finally got home from a distant village, the baby, whose name was Karrine, met her brothers and sisters._

"This story is confusing. Why did you like the pain, how many brothers and sisters do you have, why were you in a distant village, and WHY did you have brown hair and green eyes?!" Kakashi asked, exasperated. "I'M NOT FINISHED, TE!" Karrine cried back, her anger making her ending sound out. "Ergh, I just got myself to not say te, te. We were in a distant village cause my mother didn't want to be where people she knew were when she had me, te." The Hokage's eyebrows rose and Karrine went on.

_The first she met was a boy named Zach (Pronounced Zach, full name Zachary, pronounced Za-ch-air-y), who was a warm boy, loving and caring. The next was a girl, and her name was Diane. The little Karrine immediately was afraid of her, her being a btch, and hurting her brothers and sisters. _

"Wait what do you mean, 'hurting her brothers and sisters'? And what does te mean?" Kakashi asked. Karrine growled. "Gosh, if I'm going to tell my story, you have to be quiet! Stop interrupting!" And she went on.

**Alright, I love cliffhangers! Bye!**


	4. Part 2 and Oro sennin

"Basically, I've been abused, raped, almost murdered, and so much more. Now I have to go kill Oro-sennin." I said, exasperated at the questins and not wanting to talk about my past anymore. I needed to kill that snake. I do only barely know him, but he's the reasong my mother went crazy, killed my dad, and tried to kill me, but then staged her suicide.

"Oro-sennin?" Sarutabi asked. "It's a joke from Jiraya the pervy sage and the pervert I'm trying to kill. I better go train." They nodded and I went out and started practicing archery.

I'm not great with a bow and arrow. I've only got a bullseye once. And it was when I was just starting. It was a once in a life time thing. I then heard something. It was a hiss, talking, wait... I turned to the sound and saw Orochimaru and Kabuto.

I watched them until I sneezed. Fck, I must be allergic to something! Orochimaru turned and I was backed up to a tree. Oh sht! I had a 50-50 chance of getting out of here. I was seriously going to use Blue Sharingan, but then I remembered me and Sasuke's conversation.

_"So, what are your thoughts, of…?" I trailed, knowing full well he knew both A) I had Blue Sharingan and B) What I was talking about. He leaned in close, knowing it was a secret. "I would watch your back. There are a lot of people here that'd…" He trailed, but I knew what he meant. I nodded. "I'll keep you safe, Karrine-san." I smiled._

I gulped. This was one of those people that'd try to get my Sharingan. I remember what they were talking about. Wanting Sasuke's body. Didn't they realize how GAY that sounded? Oro-sennin was to close. I couldn't help it. I activated Blue Sharingan.

He took a step back, then smiled a sadistic smirk. "It may be easiar to get your body instead of an Uchiha's..." I couldn't help it. I laughed, but it sounded sadistic. I got a glint in my eye and we were in his mind.

I stabbed him over and over again, then threw him over the cliff. He landed next to me. I deactivated the Sharingan, tired already. 'I can't expend my chakra like this...' I thought. I tried catching my breath. I have to get in control or my kekkai gepnkai Gorua, will be let out. Against my free will.

"Sharin!" I cried, and sent a wave of pain through his body, but I forgot about Kabuto, who hit me on the side. I made a surprised noise and they got scared. I couldn't hold it anymore. My right eye was completely engulfed by yellow.

My kekkai genkai gave me powers of any element to bend to my will. Or... never mind. Oro-sennin and Kabuto got scared and ran away. My kekkai genkai took the last of my chakra and I fainted, vaguley seeing heads of Silver, black, yellow, and pink hair.

**Sorry it was so long from my last chapter, but I'll have the next one up either today or tommorow. Review!**


	5. Monster

I groaned in pain and got up, knowing it was dangerous. I was hallucinating, seeing my past play on the wall, like a screen. I'm a monster. I don't deserve to live. I know _I _didn't kill them

It was the demons. I growled, and started singing.

It's hiding in the dark  
It's teeth are razor sharp  
There's no escape for me  
It wants my soul,  
It wants my heart  
No one can hear me scream  
Maybe it's just a dream  
Or maybe it's inside of me  
Stop this monster!

Monster,  
How should I feel?  
Creatures lie here  
Looking through the window

That night he caged her  
Bruised and broke her  
He struggled closer  
Then he stole her  
Violet wrists and then her ankles  
Silent Pain  
Then he slowly saw their nightmares were his dreams

Sasuke came in and I blushed seeing Naruto, Kakashi, and a girl with pink hair come in. I am a monster. Naruto smiled at me. "Sorry..." I trailed. I was scared. Monster. I should be murdered, bathed in kerosene. I am my own parents' regret.

We talked for awhile. Then Kakashi ushered Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura (pink haired girl) out of the room. Kakashi asked how I used all that chakra. I was about to tell him when my demon, Tsuketsu the 100 tailed wolf.

S/he lied and said I was just practicing my eye jutsus. Kakashi didn't believe this, but left peacfully anyways.

I looked out the window and saw an unfamiliar blue huy. But then I saw someone familiar. Itachi Uchiha.

**How was it? I was making this happier but I though I would make it a little sadder once I lost my happy one. Review!**


	6. Ninja Academy

**My pain is so going into this story. I am freaking sad. I miss my dad who practically disowned me for money. Wait, you should hear about the step mother factor. Now for the chapter.**

Death comes in many forms. So what was it like? I know. I've died before. I've went to both heaven and hell. Neither because of my death.

I'm an angel... a demon. Am I even human? No. I'm a Seeker. I'm not even natural.

So what would you think if you saw Itachi Uchiha and a shark man? AND they both are Akatsuki. Wow. Bad luck indeed.

It's either kill or be killed. And I don't wanna die. So I had a choice. Let Tsuketsu or some other demon take care of them or me.

I'm so gonna die.

But then I saw them get a signal and then they left. Confusion danced in my brain. Why leave...?

Kakashi came in and told me, "You are required to go to Ninja Academy. Ok?" I nodded and got ready to go.

*School*

I was getting in when I stopped to listen to Iruka scold Naruto. "I'm at the end of my rope, Naruto. You've failed the test last time and the time before that. Tomorrow you've got another chance, and you're messing up again!" Speaking of rope, I think I forgot to mention Naruto was tied up. I chuckled, getting their attention. "Oh, class, this is Schwimley Karrine, and she will be joining us today." I sighed.

Then I saw Sasuke and just about every other boy in there stare at me.

I also forgot to mention my breasts are abnormaly large for a 12 year old. My hair is silky silver and my eyes are a creepy purple.

Iruka sighed. "Seeing as how she is new and Naruto missed it, we will all be reviewing the transformation jutsu." All the others groaned and I smirked, transforming into a little girl with brown hair and green eyes.

I had been born with wavy hair. But after the demons were imprisoned, it turned straight and silver. I had been kidnapped after, experimented on, and now I'm part robot and have purple eyes.

Now I am fake. My body is now how I was when I was a child. Before 4.

At 4 was when I got my second name. All Seekers have 2 first names: 1 when they are born, the other after a traumatic experiance. When I first got the demons, I was named Seikantora, in my language meaning 'Bloody demon with no soul'.

My first name, Karrine, means Lucky Flower.

Right now I was changing back. The stares are almost hurtful. Iruka praises me for knowing it, when I say stoically, "I don't need school. I only want my test." It's a deadly tone, and he sweat drops and shows me to my seat, nodding. I smirk.

**Sorry, I am watching episode 1 to make it more Naruto-ish. Bye! Review~!**


	7. Ramen and School 2

I huffed and watched the others. "Alright Sakura here, let's do it." Sakura says, poofing. Hello, Iruka-Sakura. I chuckle lightly. Iruka graded her. "Yes! I did it!" But then I heard/saw her inner. "Yes! I kicked butt!" I widened my eyes. Real Sakura cried, "Sasuke, did you see that?!" I could help it. I snorted, then laughed, falling out of my chair.

It caught attention, but then it was Sasuke's turn. He transformed to Iruka and I let another burst of laughter out.

Next was Naruto. "This is a totall waist of time, Naruto." Aboy said. A girl with blonde hair said, "Yeah, we always pay for your screw ups." I smiled and walked up to her. "Hello, my name's Karrine, but you can call me Seikan." The girl looked at me, and smiled. "My name's Ino, and this is Shikamaru. I think you know Naruto." I sighed, but nodded.

Shikamaru shook my hand. "Hey." I put up my best poker face and said, "Hello. You can call me Karrine." Shikamaru was confused, but nodded. I smiled, then went back to my desk/chair/thing. Naruto walked up.

I looked over and saw a girl staring at him and blushing. 'She's in love with him..." I thought silently. 'Naruto, do your best.' Was all her thoughts were. Wow... Naruto transformed into a n almost naked girl and my alter ego, Teara/Tessa was practically having a nose bleed.

I forgot to mention, my Teara alter ego is a lesbian.

I am full straight man! I love guys. Even my vulgar alter ego, Claire, is straight. So why is the innocent, pure one lesbian?

No freaking idea.

I hidmy face and watched Teara practically die of nose bleed.

Iruka had one to, and me and Claire died of laughter from 2 people/things getting nose bleeds. Naruto laughed to, and we fist bumped. Oh god, funny. "Gotcha. That's my sexy jutsu!" I fell over laughing, and tried to calm down.

"Cut the stupid tricks! THIS IS YOUR LAST WARNING!" I stopped laughing and sat down, returning to the stoic version I wanted to use. But I was getting used to freedom.

*Later*

Naruto was cleaning the Hokage mountains when I caught that shark man again. Now I remembered him! Kisame! Itachi was no where in sight. I gulped, but turned back to the task at hand. Waiting for ramen!

My favorite ramen is beef. But I almost never ate it. It made me... sad. At least now I'm... wanted. I think.

*Later*

I ate my ramen and listened to the 2's conversation. "Why would you do that? Don't you know who the Hokage's are?" I perked up. Then I bit my lip and left. I was eavesdropping. Whoops.

**The next chapter is the test. Karrine, you better get a good grade.**

**Karrine:... Naruto! Do the disclaimer!**

**Naruto: But-**

**Gaara: I'll do it. Zerois4evermine does not own NARUTO or any places or characters except Karrine. And Seekeria.**


End file.
